1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data processing and data indexing.
2. Background of the Invention
Many individuals and business entities have to process documents and electronic files. For example, medical facilities are continually inundated with lab reports, medical transcriptions, test results, insurance forms, and the like. Stores and other business must maintain information related to products, inventory, customers, vendors, employees, and so forth.
Traditionally, much of the processing of this information, whether contained in physical media, such as paper, or electronic files stored on electronic media, such as magnetic disks, optical disks, flash memory, network servers, storage devices, and the like, is done manually. That is, the information contained on physical or electronic media is manually reviewed and manually indexed or processed.
The amount of time required to review the data contained in physical or electronic media and to catalogue the information contained therein often consumes a large portion of the time. Increasing the accuracy of cataloguing of these records and documents generally results in increasing the time spent reviewing and processing.
Some prior methods attempt to increase accuracy but decrease time involved in processing data used automated systems. One such system involves entry of information, at least in part, by using barcodes, predefined fields, or optical marks indicia imprinted or placed on a paper-based form. The barcode or marks are scanned to enter information into a database. However, such systems are not without problems. These methods are heavily dependent on the direct activities of the professional staff or organization providing services. To be effective, these methods require consistent and accurate usage by the staff or organization. In some instances, barcodes, predefined fields, or optical marks systems still required manual, labor-intensive processes. Furthermore, barcode or optical mark systems often do not work across different entities, as it requires consistent adoption of uniform procedures and infrastructure by all the entities. That is, the markings of one entity are often not useful to another entity.
Currently, no systems or methods allow for the automated input and processing of information from various documents received from a plurality of sources. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that allow indicia contained within data, which may be originally embodied in physical or electronic media, to be identified and processed without extensive professional staff assistance.